›› Losing Your Memory
by lovespitfire
Summary: For almost a year everything seemed just perfectly fine in Jonathan's [Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley] and Saraya's [Paige/Britani Knight] relationship. But what happens when your worse nightmare comes true and your biggest fear sets in ? And what exactly happens when the man pretending he doesn't have a heart finally comes to his senses ?


**Title: **Losing Your Memory

**Rating:** Mature

**A/N: **This story once was used for Roleplay-purposes but since this all fell to pieces due some issues and betrayal came in the way, I decided to put a twist into this story and make it my own with the inspiration of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl since I ship them as much as I ship Mox/Knight. You'll see quiet a few indy-wrestlers (mostly friends of Jon) and a few current Divas pop into the screen as well.

I hope you guys enjoy the fanfiction! I'd really love some feedback on it so ;  
**Read, Enjoy & Review **xo

* * *

Feeling the light squeeze on her hand, Saraya looked up to the man she's been dating for almost a year now - Jonathan Good. Her co-worker and fellow WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. Quiet a surprising match it was to some people, however - as corny as it may sounded for Saraya it was perfect. As Jon joined FCW and got signed by WWE - Saraya, known as the Anti-Diva Paige - was attached to him from the beginning. At some point, they were just alike, Jon was an asshole at times - probably the biggest douchebag around but as shy and naive as Saraya looked - she could turn into a beast as well. The raven-haired female could be a bitch as well and she knew how to defend herself.

The two arrived at Saraya's apartment in Tampa, where she lived now ever since she got signed by WWE. Grabbing the keys out of her bag, Saraya opened the door and walked into her apartment, closing the door after Jonathan walked in as well.  
"So what are we doing tonight ?" Saraya asked, her British accent making Jon quiet chuckle.  
"Planned to have a beer with a couple of old friends from other 'companies', haven't seen 'em in a while and they're in town." Jonathan responded, rather cold and not really caring about what they'd do tonight because he wasn't planning on doing anything with 'Raya anyway.  
The Norwich native nodded her head. He must have forgotten that the two actually wanted to spend the evening together. "You promised we'd do something toni..." Jonathan didn't even let her continue to finish her sentence and just shook his head, laughing a little.  
"No." He said, ice cold again. "I didn't forget, I just don't give a fuck. I'm not going to spend the evening with you tonight, I'll spend it with my boys. We've spend time enough and when my friends are in town, I'll meet up with them. Your opinion is quiet irrelevant right now." Jonathan spoke looked at her and smirked. He just loved pissing her off and ruining her plans, especially when in fact knowing they had a 'date' going.

Saraya laughed out. "You're doing this on purpose again to piss me off, Mox ?" Then she began to nod her head a little bit. "Cool, then go out. Not like that you promised me we actually will go out tonight but cool." She began to become heated but tried not to let it get to her. She was used to all this bullshit and still put up with it - knowing she was wasting her time. But she loved him, a lot in fact.

"Fuck sake..." Jonathan said in an annoying way, sighing. "I don't fucking care, 'Raya. Not like that you'd do shit about it. What are you going to do ? Leave me because we aren't going out ? Fine with me. You're replaceable. I could find a replacement for you in a minute, stop being such a bitch just because I'm not going out with you and rather get fucked up tonight. Do whatever you please.. I ain't dealing with this shit no more." Jonathan laughed out, shaking his head. He wasn't giving a flying fuck. As a matter of fact; he never did when it came to her. She was a toy to him. Call him heartless, but at some point she became pretty annoying to him.

_It's nothing you have to worry about, Saraya. He's always been like that, ever since day one. _Saraya thought to herself inbetween the fight she once again had with her _lovely _boyfriend. It wasn't a secret to her or anyone else who knew Jon, he was quiet a bit of an asshole - not on screen but in person, behind the cameras as well.

"Then do whatever the fuck you please, Jonathan. Always giving me the cold shoulder, acting like you're not giving a care in the world. Why the hell are you even being with me then ? When I'm such a bitch and so annoying to you, huh ?" Saraya's tone became louder, she was definitely pissed now.

"Can you not give me a fucking break ? I've spent the last couple of days with you and you still fucking complain about me wanting to drink a beer with friends I haven't seen in ages ever since I came to the WWE ?" Jonathan yelled, literally screaming right in her face.  
"For gods sake, you can actually be happy that I stay faithful to you throughout this because everytime we fight you give me good reasons to take the next best slut and just fuck her, not giving a single fuck about you." And Jonathan was quiet known for his brutal-honesty. It was true, he could've just went off and cheated on her right off the bat - which probably would happen anyway because.. Jonathan didn't really love Saraya. He just let her believe. He wanted to play with her because in his eyes, she was good for the sex and nothing else. But he also had his way of not making it any obvious that Saraya just was a sex object to him. He was just too damn good in acting, what could he say ?

Saraya's eyes got bigger as she listened to him speak. Taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her long raven-like hair, Saraya just nodded her head. It wasn't worth fighting with him, not again. She was sick and tired of this. Sick and tired of the fights, it never happened in the beginning of their relationship but as time flew by they started to bump heads more than usual. They fought with each other playfully from time to time but then it became more serious than expected. "FINE!" Saraya yelled out, sighing in annoyance. "Have fun tonight.. and don't do anything stupid like the last time, I don't want to pick you up again." She looked up to him before feeling Jon's lips pressed against her forehead and afterwards, watching him walk out of the door into the cold night. He didn't respond, why would he even ? There was nothing he could've responded with, at the end of the day he'd do whatever he wanted to do anyway. Cheating included.


End file.
